The present invention relates to data transfers on a network, and more specifically, this invention relates to more efficiently transfer data between different locations using a network.
Wide area and other networks allow for data to potentially be stored in multiple different remote storage sites and/or across multiple storage devices. Despite being stored in various locations, all, subsets, some, etc. of the data included in a data storage system may be accessed from a plurality of different locations, e.g., terminals. For example, computer systems using wide area networks for data transfer may be located in different locations which are separated by varying distances. While this separation allows for disaster recovery should one of the computer systems fail, the distance between the computer systems may also introduce inefficiency when transferring data between storage locations. Moreover, these inefficiencies tend to be exacerbated as the amount of data transferred between storage locations increases over time.